Love Is A Disease
by not breaking a pinkie promise
Summary: Cupid is unintentionally spreading the love with his sickness! Crazy pairings and slash abounds. H/W
1. Chapter 1

The woman waiting in the clinic scooches over as far away from the man sitting next to her as possible. While he was very pretty he was also coughing something awful. She has enough on her plate without getting his sickness all over her.

"Mr. Curtis Shaw?" she hears the doctor ask. She's relieved to find the man next to her is the patient in question. Now she can breathe easier.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Wilson," the doctor says once he and Mr. Shaw were in the examination room. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well I've got aches and a fever. I've had it for about three days now. Oh, and this cough," as if to prove his point, he starts coughing but he didn't have time to cover his mouth. "I'm sorry! I coughed all over you!"

"Happens all the time. Sounds like all it is the flu. Okay, you'll need lots of rest, drink plenty of fluids, and avoid physical exertion. It should clear up soon enough. And don't worry, I've had my flu shot," Wilson says.

"Is that all? There's no medicine I can take?"

"Nope, I'm sorry. Antivirals are only effective within the first 12 to 48 hours of onset of symptoms."

"Oh. Well thank you anyway." Curtis says dejectedly and gets off the examination table.

Wilson gathers his stuff and walks out after him. He decides he'll get some lunch then come back later. He doesn't have clinic duty later but it's packed and he knows Cuddy will ask for him anyway.

"Brenda, I'll be back after lunch," he tells the nurse. She nods but doesn't look up from what she was working on.

Wilson sets off in search of House so they can grab something to eat.

**A/N: All right, I was about to go to sleep last night when this idea popped into my head. I must have been bitten by a rabid vampire plot bunny or something. So what's going to happen, if you don't want to know don't pay attention now, is that Curtis is really Cupid and his illness shall spread the love! I'm making it a new disease so it's resistant to Wilson's flu shot okay? So who should he fall in love with? House? Evil Nurse Brenda? Please tell me! Oh, and I need a reason for Curtis to come back. Maybe a disease needing to be diagnosed? Just so you know I have absolutely no medical knowledge. Reviews would be love.**


	2. Chapter 2

They sit down at their table and House immediately steals something of Wilson's. He gives House an exasperated look.

"Seriously. Why do you make me buy you lunch if you're just going to steal mine?" he asks though he doesn't mind really.

House just ignores him and steals another fry. They continue on in this manner making small talk and Wilson gets this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Funny, but not unpleasant. He sneezes and looks at his watch. He should probably be getting back to the clinic.

"Well if you're done eating my food I think I'll go back to work now," Wilson tells House and stands up. House steals one last fry and waves him off. He'll hang out here for a while until he goes back to his team.

Wilson dumps his tray with one last look at House. He would really like to just stay there, all day, just being with House. But he has to go. He shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Hello Nurse Brenda," Wilson says with a breezy smile. "Got anyone for me to examine?"

"Examine room 1," she says pointing.

Wilson passes through the day without any hardship. He fixes people and that makes him feel good but he couldn't keep his mind off of House. Not unusual but normally his thoughts are tinged with worry. Now, he's unable to put his finger on what he's feeling for House right now.

At the end of the day he realizes he isn't feeling too hot. Must have just been the hours he put. He looked over at Brenda who just coughed loudly. She catches him looking at her and shrugs it off. She isn't feeling too good either. That one patient earlier somehow managed to cough all over her. She better not catch anything from him. She couldn't think of a way for a revenge if she did though. Maybe dark thoughts pointed in his directions.

Even though she isn't feeling good she does have some good feelings about a certain dean of medicine. She had come in here earlier and did what needed to be done to get this place in order. She liked how she took charge. It's what she liked about herself after all. She looks down at her workstation. All clean. She grabs her coat and heads out the door unable to stop her thoughts from wandering back to Cuddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy wishes the potential donors goodbye as she walks with them out of her office. When she steps into the clinic she glances around and sees Nurse Brenda staring at her. She quickly drops her head back down and pretends to work. She coughs into her hand and scribbles something for a couple of minutes. When Cuddy focuses her attention on something else she steals another glance.

"Okay, my shift is over now," she hears a voice tell her. She turns and sees it's Dr. Foreman. She was about to say something to try and convince him to stay and help out but notices him sniffling. So he's sick. That really shouldn't stop her. She's not feeling too good herself but she was still here.

She hands him a tissue. "Take this and leave. I don't need you spreading more sickness in my clinic."

He takes it and sneezes into it. He'll go see if House has a case and if not, he'll go home and wait for this cold to pass. When he steps out into the lobby he hears Chase's voice. He looks over to the staircase where Chase was just heading into while chatting with a pretty nurse. He realizes he likes his voice. It's a nice change from the usual American accents. Maybe he'll ask Chase to lunch so he can just listen to that voice. He might be a little weirded out by the request though. He'll ask Cameron too. It wouldn't be the first time they have shared a table together. He isn't looking forward to sharing.

Cupid, who could now throw off his alias of Curtis Shaw, was on his laptop. He knows the doctor told him to rest but checking in couldn't hurt. He gets to the page for the Princeton region. He had gone there because things had recently become a mess there. He figured he could maybe help a little here and there. He notices that three people had spiked into spontaneous love. That usually doesn't happen unless he forces it to. He didn't do anything so he couldn't think of any reason this would happen. He looked at who it was who had spiked. James Wilson, Brenda Previn, and Eric Foreman who was still in the early stages. Wilson was the name of the doctor who had examined him and he was pretty sure Brenda was the nurse there. He had coughed on them both. His flu must have caused them to fall spontaneously in love! Foreman must have picked it up from him. He had started an epidemic and now he must find a way to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so far we have House/Wilson, ENB/Cuddy, and Foreman/Chase. Why oh why is this fic so slashy? Though to be fair to me, Eros(Cupid) is the patron of male love. A quite interesting fact there for ya.**

* * *

When Foreman goes to the bathroom, Chase immediately asks Cameron if there is anything on his face. She tells him there nothing there but he isn't convinced. There has to be some reason Foreman was focusing so intently on his face.

While Foreman washes his hands, he checks to make sure he looks alright. Normally he doesn't give a damnb but for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to look nice. He didn't want to impress anyone, but maybe he should. Yeah, he could use another person in his life. Maybe someone blond with an nice accent. He couldn't think of anyone who really fit the bill around here. Or at least no one who wasn't a complete bitch. The only one who come close to that would be Chase, but that wouldn't work. Why would he even want it to work? He dries his hands and leaves the restroom, his thoughts still focused on the idea of him and Chase.

"Hey Chase," Foreman says as he slides back into the booth, completely ignoring Cameron.

They make small talk as they finish their food. Chase tells a bad joke and Foreman laughs like it's the most hilarious thing that's ever been said in the history of mankind. This makes Cameron look at him in disbelief. Foreman hardly ever smiles, let alone laughs. No way he thought that was funny. She loves Chase and all, but he was seriously not made for comedy. Something is going on here and she intends to find out what.

* * *

House is playing Sudoku when a short, blond man with a surgical mask over his face walks into his office.

"So has the bird flu come to New Jersey?" he asks the stranger and looks up from his game.

"No, I just don't want to get you sick," the man says.

"Well one crazy method you could use is staying away from people. I assume that you've already gotten a doctor to examine you and you're unsatisfied with their dignosis or you want me to examine you. Sorry, it'll take more than money to persuade me. Your soul would be a nice starting price," House tells him.

"I already know why I'm sick. I wouldn't have come to you at all if I hadn't already infected a couple of other people," he says.

"If you know the prognosis than you can just tell them and they can get treatment," he says, annoyed. He seriously doesn't understand why people can't just think these things out themselves.

"It's more complicated that," he says, looking really uncomfortable. "You see, all I have is the flu. I accidentally coughed on a doctor and a nurse here and it seems they're sick too. They've also infected another doctor."

"They've had their flu shots. They shouldn't be getting sick," House says, a little more interested now.

"It's not really that they've got the flu that worries me. Although I'm not happy about that either. It's that I'm," he pauses, wondering if he should really tell him. "I am really Eros. Or Cupid, if you prefer. God of erotic love," he finally says.

"Uh-huh. And I should believe you why?" House says, becoming disinterested again. Either this guy was trying to mess with him or was wrong in the head. Both are boring diagnoses.

"I could show you my divine form but there is a great possibility that you would turn into dust. I could make you fall in love with next person who walks by here. I'm not sure I could make you fall out of love again," Cupid says.

"Yeah. Let's say you are who you say you are. What's so bad about a few people getting the flu from you? So they'll be sick for a while. What's so important that you _had_ to come to me?" House asks.

"Umm…they fell in love with the first person they saw," the god says. "Here's my laptop. It's got every person in the world's profile on it. Each one has who they've felt strongly about ever in their life." He turns the laptop towards House. Cupid had put the three thumbnails of those who had fallen spontaneously in love up. House leans forward and drags the mouse over to the James Wilson file. He double clicks on it and a line graph takes up most of the page while two files were at the bottom. One that read LOVERS and the other that read FRIENDS. Above the graph was his own name. Every few seconds the graph would move forward. The line had move past friends and was heading even further into love.

House decides he's seen enough of that. He goes back and clicks on the Brenda Previn file. He was highly amused by what he saw there. He goes back and clicks on the last file, Eric Foreman. That one was even better.

"So evil Nurse Brenda has fallen in love with Cuddy and Foreman has fallen in love with Chase. Maybe we don't have to fix this quite yet," House says. Brenda and Cuddy would be the epitome of hotness and Chase and Foreman would just be plain entertainment. Especially if Cameron stepped into to defend her property. That would be the bitch fight of the century.

"Don't forget about Dr. Wilson having the hots for you. If I'm guessing right, the next stage will be insatiable lust," Cupid reminds him.

"Way to ruin the mood," House mutters. "Okay, so how do you expect me to cure them? Sprinkle my magic fairy dust on them? Oh wait, you did that and now Wilson is going to come after me with a pant's full of expectations."

"I don't know what to do. You're supposed to be the genius," Cupid snaps.

"It doesn't take a genius to cover his mouth when he coughs," House shoots back. "Okay, I'll work on it. First thing we'll do is see about getting them in isolation. No way am I letting a lovesick Wilson be on the loose especially if he's lovesick for me." He needs to get his team. If he's going to do this he's not doing it alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh I forgot to put this pesky little thing in:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have, never will.**

* * *

Thirteen walks into the locker room and finds Foreman sitting there with an almost dreamy look on his face. This is odd. Foreman's facial expression usually doesn't vary at all. Maybe something good has happened.

Foreman looks up at her. He had somehow forgotten all about her. Must be the sickness clouding his thoughts.

She walks up to him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. When she pulls apart, Foreman says, "You know we really shouldn't do that with me having a cold and all." This was true but he also doesn't want to kiss her because he feels like there should be someone else instead of her. He can't quite place the name of who he wants though.

She grins and replies, "Well if I get your cold we could both take the day off and find some way to make each other feel better."

He gives her a halfhearted smile but says nothing. She looks as if she is going to say something else when her pager goes off.

"It's House," she tells him, "we've got a case."

"Huh. I wonder why he didn't send me a page," Foreman muses.

"Who knows? Maybe he just assumed we were together," Thirteen says.

"House and assumptions don't get along," he says and walks out the door.

**

House turns his head when he hears the conference room's door being opened and sees Thirteen and Foreman walk in together. He's irritated that Foreman decided to come along. If he tells him to go away, Foreman will want to stay out of stubbornness and curiosity. He's about to come up with some elaborate excuse to get Foreman out of here when a thought struck him.

"Have you two exchanged any bodily fluids recently?" House asks them.

"Do you really expect us to answer that?" Foreman asks.

"Have you sipped from the same cup, used the same toothbrush, anything?"

"Why are you asking?" Thirteen asks, the confusion plainly evident in her voice.

House can tell he's not going to get anything useful out of these two so he moves as quickly as he can and covers Thirteen's eyes with his hand. She tries to pry it off but he holds firm. She leans back, trying to move away from his hand but it follows. _There must be some reason for House's insanity_, she tells herself.

"House, what are you doing?" Foreman asks.

House ignores him and instead calls for Cupid who is his office. He puts down House's red and gray ball and rushes into the conference room.

"What's going on?" Cupid questions.

"Can she fall in love with me just from seeing my hand, or does she need to see my face?" House asks

"Why? Is she infected?" Cupid asks, alarmed.

"I think so. I would know for sure if these two idiots would answer my question," House says.

"We had a quick kiss, okay?" Thirteen says, wondering what was going on.

"That's a yes then. Okay, she needs to see your face to fall in love with you," Cupid informs.

"How long does it take to kick in?" House says, worried she might have already fallen in love.

"Depends on the person. Some fall in love instantaneously, others in a few minutes," Cupid says.

"We'll just have to hope she hasn't yet," House says grimly.

Foreman heard this whole exchange going on and was extremely confused. "What the hell is going on? Who is he?" he asks, pointing at Cupid. At this moment Kutner walks in with Taub following him.

"Good. Now I don't have to explain it twice," House says. He turns to Kutner and tells him, "Go find me something I can use as a blindfold." He's a little confused about the request and how House has his hands over Thirteen's eyes but he does it anyway.

"Okay, this is Cupid. Cupid, team. Team, Cupid. Wh-"

"Cupid? As in midget with wings and a bow and arrow Cupid?" Foreman asks, cutting off what House was about to say.

"That look died out ages ago," Cupid scoffs.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. Cupid here got the flu and coughed it all over Wilson and Nurse Brenda. She subsequently gave it to you and you just gave it to Thirteen. Nice going. Well, his flu made you all fall in love with the sort of first person you saw," House says and Kutner comes in with a shirt in his hands.

"Only thing I could find that would be dark enough," Kutner says.

"Thirteen, close your eyes," House says. He feels her eyelashes against his palms so he lets go. He takes the shirt from Kutner and ties it around her head.

"Hey! Be gentle," she tells him.

"Okay, that should do it," he says, satisfied. He gets Cupid's laptop and sets in down on the desk. Taub moves so he can see the screen better.

"These three are those infected," House says and clicks on the Eric Foreman file.

"Oh God. I can't be in love with…" Foreman can't say the name above the graph.

"Are you sure? You sure you don't feel any warm, fuzzy feelings toward Chase?" House prods.

"Chase?" Thirteen asks, not sure if she should be outraged or not. Foreman says nothing and just stares at the screen.

"Enough of that. Here's Brenda's file," He clicks on the file. Everyone on the team, excluding Thirteen, raises their eyebrows.

"Brenda and Cuddy," Kutner says, savoring it.

"House, I wouldn't expect you to want to stop that," Foreman says, trying to shield his mind from the feelings he has for Chase.

"Normally, I wouldn't. But there's one last person," House hesitantly opens the James Wilson file. They all lean in closer to the laptop. Once they see the name, House can see they are clearly amused.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't stop this," Kutner says.

"Watch it. I'll infect you while you sleep," House growls. "We need to figure out to cure them."

"We could just let them get better on their own," Taub suggests.

"Still a good chance they'll still be in love," Cupid says and at that moment Wilson walks in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Oh wait, let me check. Nope, still don't own them. Damn.**

* * *

Nurse Brenda knocks on Cuddy's door and then sticks her head in. "Dr. Cuddy? If you're not too busy I could use some help," she says.

Cuddy looks up from some file and waves her in. "What do you need help with?"

"Oh, just some patient charts. I would ask someone else but we're short today. I hope you don't mind," Brenda says.

Cuddy gives a smile and says, "No, not at all."

They go over the patient charts but Brenda is really listening. She spends as much time as she can, without making Cuddy suspicious, ogling the dean. A few passing glances was all she could get before but now Cuddy's laid out in front of her. Cuddy leans over to point something out which rewards Brenda with a nice view of her breasts. Normally she doesn't swing that way but Cuddy was something else. She was smart, funny, strong, and beautiful. Just impressive all over.

Cuddy glances her watch and remembers she's got some board meeting in a few minutes. "Brenda, I'm so sorry, but I've got to go," she says while getting up and straightening her coat.

While Cuddy leaves, Brenda gathers all the files. _Damn_, she thinks. _I'm going to have to try some more aggressive strategies if I want to get closer._ Which was fine. Aggressive suits her.

**

"Greg," Wilson says, House grimaces at the use of his first name, "can we talk?"

"Uh, I'm kind of busy here Wilson," House says, gesturing at the room full of doctors.

Wilson looks crestfallen but perks back up. "Well, when you're done, can you come see me in my office?" Surely House won't give up spending time with his best friend for something like work. Ha, perish the thought.

For a rare moment, House is at a loss. He really doesn't want to be alone in the same room with Wilson, the way he is now. He also doesn't want for Wilson to track him down which he would certainly do if House doesn't go see him. He just has to pick the lesser of two evils.

"Sure. I'll see you in your office in a few minutes," House says resignedly. He figures he'll get the same results, when Wilson tracks him down, but with witnesses. He has to risk being alone with Wilson.

Wilson grins and nods. He leaves the office with only one backward.

He sees Kutner out of the corner of his eye trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back a grin. He glares at him for a moment before going back to the differential.

"I don't think we can wait this out. Too dangerous," House says and sees the return of the grin.

"What else can we do?" Foreman asks.

"I could get Aphrodite. She'd be able to fix all of this but I'd rather not bring in that," Cupid stops and drops his voice down to a whisper, "bitch." He looks around, thinking the goddess might appear and smite for what he just said.

"If she can cure us, why not bring her in?" Thirteen asks. She can not go around today, much less a few days, in a blindfold.

"Her cures always have…consequences," he says with a grim look.

"I don't think we have much of a choice. Okay, you two," House says, pointing at Kutner and Thirteen, "stay with Cupid in case he needs any help. You might be more of a nuisance than a help, but we're taking no chances," Kutner rolls his eyes and maybe Thirteen did too, but you can't really tell. "Foreman, go check and make sure Cuddy and Brenda are okay. And get some videos if you can. Taub, you go to make sure Foreman doesn't run off with Chase," House says as they get up.

When they leave and the others gather around Cupid's computer, House gathers his courage and heads to Wilson's office.

* * *

**A/N: I promise it will get more House/Wilson-y. Don't give up on me! Reviews would be love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own House which is probably for the best.**

* * *

Wilson stares at his door and lets his mind wander. He really should be doing his work but he can't seem to concentrate. What is taking House so long? True it had only been, he checks his watch again, two minutes and seventeen seconds, but still. He gets up and paces. Not much room, but pacing helps clear his mind. He is sure House is fine. No reason to panic, it's just been two minutes and fifty-five seconds. Wilson heaves a frustrated sigh. He can't go on like this. He needs to take action.

**

Brenda sticks her head out the exam room and sees Cuddy just coming out of the stairwell walking towards the clinic. She ducks back in and leaves the door slightly ajar. Soon enough she hears Cuddy's kick ass pumps clicking on the floor. When she sees Cuddy walk right pass the door she reaches out and pulls her in.

She closes the door and puts Cuddy's back up against it. Brenda looks at her catch. Absolutely stunning. Her eyes rove around on Cuddy's face. She stops when she gets to her lips. She feels an intense desire to kiss those sweet tender lips. When Brenda's face is only a few centimeters away she breathes in deeply. In that moment Cuddy pulls on the door handle and they both tumble out.

**

Foreman and Taub don't find Cuddy in the clinic so they try her office. After a tentative knock and poking their heads in they confirm she isn't in there either.

"Now what?" Taub asks and before they can come up with any plans they hear a commotion out in the clinic. They rush out there and see Cuddy and Brenda on the floor.

"Looks like we found them," Foreman says and offers a hand to Cuddy while Taub offers one to Brenda.

"Uh, House needs to see you," Taub says awkwardly to Cuddy. She nods and looks relieved. This may the one time she is thankful for his interruption. Not that she would tell him that.

When their elevator finally gets there, only one person gets out. Foreman sees who it is and is unable to give a bright, "Hi Chase!"

Chase gives a slightly confused hi back and goes on his way. Foreman looks after him for a second before he reminds himself that he is not in love with Chase. He gets into the elevator and pointedly ignores Taub's smirk.

Foreman turns to Cuddy and asks, "Dr. Cuddy, I know this is going to sound bad but, did Nurse Brenda kiss you?" Why is it always him that gets the bad end of the stick?

She looks outraged for a second then suspicious. House must have something to do with it, she deduces. "No. Why?"

"Well…we'll explain it when we to the office," Foreman says.

Cuddy nods. She can wait but she's _going_ to get an answer. Even if she has to beat it out of House with his own cane.

**

Cupid types his message to Aphrodite while Kutner watches and Thirteen just sits there. He is sending it through his e-mail account at . The name is kind of obvious but someone had already taken . He presses the send button when Cuddy walks in with Foreman and Taub trailing her. She sends a questioning glance to Cupid but says nothing.

"Alright," she begins when she sits down, "explain this."

All of the team, even Thirteen, who sort of turns her head, looks to Cupid. He takes a deep breath and starts to explain the whole ordeal to Cuddy.

**

House pauses at Wilson's door before turning the handle and walking in. He sees Wilson standing in the middle of the office and obviously deep in thought. About him he's sure.

When Wilson sees House, a wide grin breaks out on his face. House grimaces and closes the door behind him.

"Well? What do you want?" Maybe if he keeps his voice sharp, Wilson will take the hint that he doesn't want to be here. He doubts it, but has to try.

Wilson gets a puzzled look on face. He knew he had some reason for asking House to come to his office but as soon as House had walked in, being 6'2'' of gorgeousness and hot, he lost all thought.

Wilson lets his eyes sweep over House's body. He moves up and stops at his eyes. He has always appreciated those eyes. They were just so…so blue damn it. But that's where most people stop on his face even though he has so much more. A perfect nose; a long, deep philtrum, which he knew, because he likes knowing odd facts, the ancient Greeks called the love charm which he is now thinking has some merit; and lastly, those lips. Wilson suddenly feels he needs to meld with those lips, make them his.

"Wilson, if you're not going to say anything-" House is abruptly cut off by Wilson grabbing him and kissing him roughly. He freezes, in complete shock, then shoves Wilson away.

"Damn it!" House exclaims. Wilson gets a hurt expression on his face although House doesn't know this. He had cast his eyes downward as soon as he thought of it.

"House," Wilson chokes out and finds he can't finish his thought.

"Wilson and need you to guide me back to my office," House finally says.

Wilson is about to ask why, but decides not to. He feels like leaving House on his own and tending to his own broken heart but he knows he can't do that. After all, this is all his fault.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

* * *

Cuddy looks around at the doctors incredulously. Surely they don't believe this drivel. Although, it would explain Brenda's actions and that little scene with Foreman and Chase at the elevator.

After a moment, the door opens and in comes House with his eyes on the ground and Wilson at his side.

"What happened?" Kutner asks.

"This moron here kissed me," House says angrily. He wants to look up so he can see who's holding in their snickers and thrash them.

He is put out of temptation's way when he hears a melodious voice behind him say, "Have no fear. I, Aphrodite, am going to fix this. It is safe for you to look up." When he doesn't, she laughs and says, "You are a stubborn one, aren't you?" She gets up, stands in front of House, and lifts up his chin.

The woman House sees is insanely beautiful. The most radiant person he has ever seen. If someone were to ask him later to describe her, he wouldn't be able to. Such is the power of the love goddess.

She turns to the rest of the room. Cupid quietly says, "Thank the gods," and steps to her side.

"Before we proceed, we need all of our players," Aphrodite says and gives a quick flick of her wrist. Down the hall, the elevator door opens to reveal Chase and Nurse Brenda. They were walking to the conference room, compelled by Aphrodite's powers. They get in the room, both of them looking dazed. Aphrodite looks at Chase.

"My, you are pretty aren't you? Might have some of my blood in you," Aphrodite tells him approvingly. Chase grins, his pleasure at her words overriding his confusion for now.

"Now, this is quite a mess you all are in. Although, I think it's all good fun," she says and Cupid gives a slight cough. She ignores this and continues. "I will fix it but two things have got to happen."

Cupid is worried. It's rare when she doesn't ask for something outlandish even though she thinks it's perfectly reasonable.

"First, you will have no memory of what has passed," she says and House mutters, "Gladly."

"Second, I want one of the couples to stay together," she states and all who know what's going on get a stricken look on their face.

"To make it fair, I'll draw a couple out by random." She gives another flick of the wrist and a small bag, a pen with golden ink, and three strips of paper appear. She motions for Cupid to take care of it. He mumbles something inaudible in response. While he's writing RC+EF on one, LC+BP on another, and GH+JW on the other, Aphrodite snaps her fingers and all of the mortals pass out.

"Oops," she says, not the least bit sorry. It's not like they'd remember anyway.

Cupid hands her the bag and she sticks her hand in and mixes it up. She's just doing this out of curiosity. She knew who she is going to pick no matter what the pick is. So, she lied to them. She was a goddess, she could do that.

She draws out the paper and smiles. Just who she is going to pick. That'll stick it to those who diss true love. She decides to keep the paper. She can use that later. After one last glances the room of doctors, there is a flash of light and Cupid and Aphrodite are gone.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, next chapter is the last one. Thanks to everyone who have stuck around with me even though I have suckish grammar (especially my tenses). Thanks and much love must go to all who have reviewed! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, in case you're wondering.**

* * *

One week later…

Wilson heads to House's office, hoping to catch him right before he left. Things had been a little weird between them for the past week or so. Not bad necessarily, just different. He couldn't think of any reason for it, but he realizes he doesn't really want to get rid of the feeling.

He gets there just in time. House is grabbing his coat when he walks in. House looks up at him and Wilson suddenly notices a certain tenderness which House usually tends to hide. Is that for him? He doesn't know, but he likes to think it is. After a split second decision, he decides to act on it. He crosses the few feet left between them, puts a cautious hand to House's stubbled cheek, and ever so tenderly kisses him. Only a beat passes before House puts an arm around him, kissing him back.

When they pull apart they really look at each other. Both of their faces show equal parts shock and pleasure, absolutely no regret.

"So," House says after the pause, "you hungry?"

Wilson smiles and nods.

**

Aphrodite is looking in on those two mortals she had destined for each other. Now they're eating Chinese food together. Aw, how cute. Things had been moving slowly, but definitely satisfactory. She decides to give them a little privacy and goes to look for something else to occupy her time.

**

Sharing food with Wilson is the best. This is a fact House is sure of. He isn't sure what he thinks of that kiss yet, but for now he's just enjoying Wilson's company.

Their knees knock together and House gets more pleasure from than he thinks he should. He gives a genuine smile to Wilson and looks back down at his food. All he has left is his fortune cookie. He opens it up and written golden beautiful calligraphy is GH+JW.


End file.
